


Her eyes

by AbbyGibbs



Series: The unsaid words between us [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Impressions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs' impression on Abby when he sees her for the first time.





	Her eyes

He can't believe it, she's young, but she's got brains, and she's got such beautiful green eyes that express so much.

Her eyes haunt him as he drives back home.

Gibbs hopes to see her again someday soon.

He does how or why, but he feels something for her.

Something more, something he hasn't felt for a long time…

Since Shannon.

He wants to see her again, but how?

The next morning, he's surprising to see her

She's the new forensic scientist.

That's something unexpected and refreshing.

Her name is Abigail Sciuto

Gibbs hopes that one day she's be his.


End file.
